Zenkichi Hitoyoshi
Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (人吉 善吉, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi) is the male protagonist of the series ''Medaka Box''. He is a freshman of Class 1, and a childhood friend of the protagonist Medaka Kurokami, who strong-arms him into joining the Student Council at the start of the series. In the pilot, Medaka assigns him the position of Vice President, while in the series proper, he becomes the General Affairs Manager. He is the son of Hitomi Hitoyoshi. Personality Zenkichi is very observant, and his inner monolouges provide much of the narration for the series. Zenkichi has been friends with Medaka since they were two, though they apparantly grew apart during middle school. Zenkichi is deeply in love with Medaka, though the dynamics of their relationship is different between the pilot and the actual series. In the pilot, Zenkichi is unable to admit his feelings (though Medaka is aware of them), while in the main series he openly admits to his friends that he follows Medaka around because he's in love with her. Zenkichi is highly determined; despite being only a Normal, he can keep up with Specials and even Abnormals, even though he is constantly giving up and getting discouraged. Zenkichi has an odd fashion sense, which he seems to have inherited form his mother. He claims black doesn't suit him, and that he came to Hakoniwa Academy because there was some white in the uniform. At Medaka's suggestion, he begins wearing a windbreaker under his uniform, a style he believes makes him look like a rebel (in contrast, everyone else thinks it looks stupid). Apperance Zenkichi's blood type is AB, and his sign is Leo. He is left handed. Zenkichi is of average hieght and build for a fifteen-year-old, with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. His school uniform is black as opposed to the usual white, to signify that the Student Council is meant to serve the student body. He sometimes wears his windbreaker underneath his jacket, though only rarely. The green armband signifying him as the General Affairs Manager is worn around his left arm. History Very little of Zenkichi's past has been shown, but what is known is that he first met Medaka when they were both two years old. While in the hospital for studying Abnormals, Medaka found Zenkichi struggling with a toy puzzle, which she quickly solved herself. An impressed Zenkichi asked her to solve the rest of the puzzles in the room, whic she accomplished without trouble, much to Zenkichi's delight. Medaka brushed him off, insisting that life has no meaning. When Zenkichi refuted her, she asked him to tell her then for what reason she was born. He then pointed out how happy she had made him, and told her she was obviously born to bring happiness to the people around her. Medaka took these kind words to heart, and the two of them became friends from that point onwards. During middle school, after Kouki Akune's repeated failed attempts to destroy Medaka, Zenkichi gathered together the other "Anti-Akune" students to make his debut as a big shot. The group ganged up on Akune, but their efforts were cut short by Medaka, who kicked Zenkichi away, and admonished him for trying to bully someone weaker than him, as well as telling him to switch back to his old hair-style. Later, after Medaka's devastating encounter with Misogi Kumagawa, Zenkichi resolved to protect her so that he would never have to see her cry again. It's also due to this event that Zenkichi developed an extreme fear of Kumagawa causing him to shiver just by looking at him. It was also at some point during his middle school years that Zenkichi was told by Maguro Kurokami that he was too weak to remain by Medaka's side. Plot Suggestion Box Arc Zenkichi is first introduced discussing Medaka's recent election with Hansode Shiranui, with the former commenting that Medaka is used to standing above people. The two discuss Medaka's numerous achievements, before Shiranui asks Zenkichi if he plans the join the Student Council. Zenkichi adamantly insists that he won't, only for Medaka to appear behind him and drag him off. In the Student Council room, Zenkichi complains to Medaka about her treatment of him, only to be shocked when he finds she has been undressing behind him. While he insists she have some shame, Medaka only responds that it's fine because they are childhood friends. She tells him that while she has never found a job challenging, she wants Zenkichi to stay by her side. She then reads the suggestion box's first request: that the kendo hall be cleared of deliquents. Medaka and Zenkichi head over to the kendo hall (Medaka having changed into a kendo uniform), where they confront Moji, the delinquents' leader who took the remaining 2% of the votes that Medaka didn't receive. After Medaka easily disarms Moji, she hands his sword over to Zenkichi as she confiscates all of the delinquents' cigarettes when they try to surround the pair of them. Watching, Zenkichi's inner thoughts explain to the reader how Medaka manages to pull of these incredible feats. He continues to narrate as Medaka preaches to the Kendo Club, and is apparantly pulled into their reeducation, as he is seen quite worn out the next day. While having lunch with Shiranui, he continues to explain how Medaka is unaware how much greater she is thna other people, and that she can't understand the feelings of those who try hard and don't succeed. When he declares that the job is finished though, Shiranui comments that he doesn't really understand Medaka either, as she won't stop until she reforms the Kendo Club. When Zenkichi hears complaining about the club from behind him, he turns around only to find no one there. Shiranui tells him Hyuga was just sitting there. She also tells him that after the recruitment meeting later in the day, Zenkichi won't have to worry as the Studen Council positions will be filled. Despite the reassurance, Zenkichi is left uneasy, but forgets his worries when he arrives at the kendo hall, finding the once filfthy building to have been cleaned. He is told off by Medaka for coming late, as she had cleaned the entire hall by herself. Zenkichi chastises her for doing all this for complete strangers, to which Medaka resonds she only feels happy when she is helping others. Zenkichi makes to leave, but is shocked to find that all the members of the Kendo Club have returned despite Medaka's harsh treatment. Zenkichi leaves the hall, and decides that he was in the wrong, only to be attacked from behind by a shadowed figure, revealed to be Hyuga. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 5-37 Zenkichi manages to recover however, and reappears at the kendo hall to protect the beaten Kendo Club from Hyuga. Hyuga demands to know why Zenkichi is protecting a bunch of thugs, to which Zenkichi replies that while he agrees with Hyuga, he agrees with Medaka more, and that he won't forgive anyone who tries to go against Medaka's justice. Hyuga angrily attacks him, only to be defeated wtih one punch to the face from Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 44-48 A few days later, Zenkichi is told by Medaka that her dream is to fill the school with flowers, one for each request she completes. Moved, Zenkichi finally agrees to join the Student Council and demands an armband; an overjoyed Medaka hugs him. Zenkichi realizes this ending was inevitable, as he has always been in love with Medaka. Medaka assigns him the position of General Affairs Manager, and tells him to work his way up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 54-58 One week later, Zenkichi (sporting his new look) and Medaka attend to the request of Ariake: her shoes have been vandalized, and a note saying "Quit the Athletics Club." was left in her locker. Understandbly upset, Ariake asks the pair to find the cluprit. While Medaka promises to expose the culprit in one day, Zenkichi is more skeptical, citing their lack of evidence. However, using her incredible abilities of deductive reasoning, Medaka managers to narrow down the range of suspects considerably. It is Shiranui's information though that allows Zenkichi to track down Isahaya as the most likely suspect in the attack on Ariake. When Medaka confronts Isahaya directly, Zenkichi is stunned. When Isahaya flees, Zenkichi makes to follow, but not before Shiranui tells him his new look is weird. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 2-15 After Medaka leaves, Zenkichi tells Isahaya that while Medaka knows how to doubt, she trusts people first. After Isahaya also tells him he looks weird, he takes his jersey off, and tells Isahaya that he'll follow Medaka's lead, and believe that she'll never do something like this again. The next day, while wondering why no one appreciates his style, Zenkichi is approached by Ariake, who tells him that the sneakers she was using to train with were replaced with new running shoes and a note saying "Sorry." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 21-25 When the Student Council receives a request to find a lost puppy, Medaka orders Zenkichi to take care of it while she handles two other requests. When Zenkichi asks if it's okay for him to be working by himself, Medaka sadly reminds him that she has never been good with animals. Zenkichi brings Shiranui along with his as he goes to find the lost pet. Shiranui expresses her surpise that even the "invincible" Medaka has a weak point, Zenkichi tells her that she had a rather traumatic incident in the past with the primary school class pet. When Shiranui asks if thta could undermine Medaka's presidency, Zenkichi reminds her that that is where he comes in.He then tells her to lead the way. Shiranui tells him she heard about a dog living on campus, and leads him to a fully grown canine, which closely resembles a wolf. When Zenkichi tries to insist it can't be the dog they're looking for, Shiranui tells him it is an adult Borzoi, also known as the Russian Wolf-Hound. A horrified Zenkichi asks if she is going to help him, only to be told by Shiranui that she just came to watch him get mauled.She then hands him sasuages to use in an "internal organs" joke; which Zenkichi unfortunatly fulfills when he tries to unsuccessfully capature the dog. The next day, a worn Zenkichi reports in to Medakai that the puppy has grown up, and that he and Shiranui were unable to capture it, and that he had a hard time telling their client Akizuki what happened. Medaka express her annoyance in seeing Zenkichi and Shiranui get along so well, and when Zenkichi tells her not to worry and just leave things to him and Shiranui, she becomes quite disturbed. After Zenkichi compliments Shiranui a bit more, Medaka decides to handle the request herself after all. To deal with her animal problem, Medaka dresses up in a dog outfit from the Drama club, much to Zenkichi's chagrin. Shiranui and Zenkichi both agree that though her logic is sound, her method is ridiculous. When he inisists that he and Shiranui can handle the request, Medaka becomes more annoyed than ever, and goes forward anyway. As Medaka approaches the dog, Shiranui remarks that Medaka is much more human than she expected, getting jealous, acting stupis, and having a problem with animals. Zenkichi corrects her, telling her that it's actually the animals that have a problem with Medaka: because of her overwhelming presence, all animals are terrified of her. When Medaka reaches the dog, it becomes so terrified that it runs away and hides behind Zenkichi. Later, Medaka becomes depressed that she couldn't get the dog to like her. Zenkichi tiredly consoles her, noting that at least Akizuki was pleased. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 3, pages 2-26 Zenkichi begins systematically visiting different clubs, starting with the competitive fighting and moving on to competitive team sports games. When questioned by Hyuga during lunch why he would do such a thing, he replies that it is his policy to sweat five liters a day. Shiranui agrees with him, stating that it is her policy to drink five liters of ramen a day. Hyuga tells Zenkichi that he has earned himself a name as the Student Council's "Club Typhoon", and that he should probably stop as he still hasn't joined one. Zenkichi replies that is fine, as he intended to make a name for himself anyway. Hearing this, Kanoya approaches him and asks to talk. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 2-6 Kanoya tells Zenkichi about his plan to attack Medaka. When Zenkichi questions why he would tell the General Affairs Manager, Kanoya points out that Medaka is fully capable of running the Student Council by herself, and that Zenkichi is just getting dragged around. He surmises that Zenkichi is feeling irrated as well, and that he is visiting all the clubs to work of his stress. He then offers that Zenkichi join up with him, as he doesn't want to see an impressive guy like Zenkichi to go to waste. He tells Zenkichi that his forces will be having a meeting after school, and tells him to come if he is interested. After Kanoya leaves, Medaka shows herself, revealing that she heard everything. While Zenkichi expresses his worry, Medaka tells him that she never expected to be loved by the people; as long as she loves people, that is enough. She then tells him not to do anything, as stomping down rebellions is the king's job. Zenkichi thinks to himself that Medaka even loves her enemies, and that while she has a 98% approval rating, she only cares about the remanining 2%. He later comes to Kanoya's meeting. Kanoya is initally delighted when Zenkichi arrives, though his mood quickly sours when Zenkichi kicks over his weapon cache. Zenkichi tells Kanoya that he wants to be the person who protects the invincible Medaka. A confused and angry Kanoya attacks him, only to be defeated with a single kick. Zenkichi tells him he doesn't deserve to be reformed, and then takes out the rest of his gang. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 8-17 After walking in on a Medaka changing into a judo uniform, Zenkich locks the door, closes the shades, and turns off the lights, he criticizies her for her lack of shame. She replies by asking how she can show off her body then, which only upsets Zenkichi more. She then tells him that they have received a request from Nekomi Nabeshima, the Judo Club's captain, to help her pick a successor. At the club, they are greeted by Nabeshima and Akune, with the latter kneeling before to Medaka to show his gratitude for what she did for him in the past. Medaka pulls him to his feet, telling him that if he wants to express his gratitude, he shouldn't bow to her to show it. She then sends him to Zenkichi, as she challenges all the members of the Judo Club to show her their skills so she can determine who is worthy to take over. Akune and Zenkichi aggressivly greet each other, while an amused Nabeshima looks on. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 4-13 After Jounan is defeated in an instant by Medaka, Nabeshima questions Zenkichi on what he thinks. When he replies he has always seen Medaka as a monster who can do everything, Nabeshima agrees with him, then flirtatiously says she finds Zenkichi, who can keep up with Medaka, much more interesting. Zenkichi replies he is just being dragged around, at which Akune loses his temper, asks to take over Zenkichi's position, Nabeshima proposes they settle the argument with judo: if Akune beats Zenkichi, he will join the Student Council and Zenkichi will join the Judo Club. When Zenkichi disbelievingly asks Nabeshima if this was her plan all along, she admits it was, claiming she loves "go-getters" like Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 18-21 As Zenkichi and Akune ready themselve for the match, Zenkichi questions why he has to fight in the first place. Medaka tells him that she won't tell him not to lose, but there's no way she will let him run away from a fight. Deciding that Akune is stronger than him, Zenkichi attacks first, hoping for a quick win. However, Akune easily scores his first point, and tells Zenkichi to get back up, as he will defeat him in the most unsightly manner possible in front of Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 1-4 In a short time, Akune reaches nine points, leaving a battered Zenkichi barely standing. As Akune moves to finish him, Zenkichi contimplates losing, and decides that maybe its fine to let Akune join the Student Council. However, Medaka calls out to him, and with a cute face, tells him to win, otherwise she will cry. Zenkichi proclaims he never wants to hear about her crying, let alone see it, and surprises Akune with a two-handed topple, scoring a point off him and winning the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 8-13 He later discusses what happened with Shiranui, but when the two enter the Student Council room, they find a nearly naked Akune changing, much to Zenkichi's displeasure. Akune tells Zenkichi that while he may have given up on driving Zenkichi out, he hasn't given up on Medaka, and has left the Judo Club to become the Secretary of the Student Council. He also tells Zenkichi that Nabeshima hasn't given up on him. Zenkichi angrily insists that he will not let Akune have Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 15-19 A month after Medaka's inauguration, Zenkichi is seen watering a room full of flowers. Akune walks in in his new uniform, and the two trade veiled insults with each other, before heading off to attend to the next request. After Medaka interviews Yatsushiro on the nature of her request, she assigns Akune to take care of it. Zenkichi thinks she made a good call, stating that Akune should have no problem with the request. Medaka agrees with him, and states that itself is the biggest problem, leaving Zenkichi perplexed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 1-7 While discussing Yatsushiro with Shiranui at lunch, Shrianui questions why Medaka would hand the task over to Akune, when she could do it better herself. Zenkichi tells her that it is both to get Akune experience, as well as determine wether or not Yatsushiro deserves help. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 9-10 After watching Akune get scolded by Medaka, Zenkichi offers him some words of consolment, but Akune rebukes him, tearing up the letter and decalring he won't give up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, page 14 A week later, Yatsushiro gives her own letter to her crush, and Medaka congratulates Akune on a job well done, much to Zenkichi's chagrin. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, page 19 When Yuubaru asks Medaka to model for him, Zenkichi is mortified at the actions of his fellow members of the Student Council; Medaka agreeing readily to the reques, and Akune reduced to a druling idiot upon seeing Medaka in a bikini. After Yuubaru decides that he can't use Medaka as a model, Zenkichi tells him he is being ridiculous, especially as he was the one who requested help. Yuubaru replies that being an artist means being ridiculous, a statement Zenkichi finds so stupid he can't reply to it. Zenkichi approaches Isahaya as a replacement model, and manages to get her to agree. When he gets back to find Akune has brought Nabeshima, the two argue over who brought the better girl. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 1-9 After both are rejected by Yuubaru, Akune and Zenkichi find themselves at a loss for what to do. However, they remember Akizuki and Yatsushiro. Zenkichi goes to ask Akizuki, but is rejected and attacked by her dog. After seeing them struggle to find new models, Medaka suggests that the two of them try. While Yuubaru at first seems satisfied, he gives up when he realizes that the men don't match the theme of "Beach Goddess". After Yuubaru picks Shiranui as his model, Zenkichi tries to console Medaka, with little success. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 11-19 Exhausted with the constant demands of the Student Council, Zenkichi is not amused by Akune's attempts at humor. When Medaka insists that even she is starting to feel worn down by all the paperwork, Zenkichi comments that she doesn't look it. He notes that Vice President aside, not having a Treasuer is really hurting them now. He also makes mention of how many clubs the school actually has. When Medaka tries to offer her own money, Zenkichi shoots her down. He remembers that Medaka lives alone, having earned a great deal of money by solving the juggling theorem when she was in middle school. After hearing Akune's idea to turn the inter-club relay race into a competition to decide which clubs should get funding, Zenkichi thinks to himself that Akune is only trying to lessen his own work load. He then suggests that they hold the competition in the the school's new pool. At lunch, he discusses with Shiranui how it has been decided to a club battle swim meet on Sunday in the new pool. When Shiranui points out that such an event seems to be in the Swimming Club's favor, he replies the events will not be water-based, despite taking place in a pool. Shiranui starts acting smug, and tells him that any event in the water can't be called fair, because there are three members of the Swimming Club who are very pushy when it comes to money. When he presses her to tell him what she means, Shiranui coolly tells him to ask her in a more polite manner. When he asks her while bowing, other members of their class comment that the pair have a sick way of getting along. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 1-9 Come Sunday, Zenkichi is amazed to see how many people have come to the swim meet. As he talks with Akune, he takes note of the people he recognizes, and wonders where the Swimming Club is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 12-13 After Medaka welcomes the participants, Zenkichi explains the rules of the swim meet. After Medaka anniunces that the Student Council will be taking part as well, and that anyone who can score higher than them will recieve funding directly from Medaka's own pocket, three times the normal amount, no questions asked, he and Akune are seen kneeling on the ground, thinking that they begged her not to do this. Zenkichi thinks to himself that this was supposed to be a peaceful event, and after what Shiranui said, he is getting a bad feeling. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 15-18 Abilities Zenkichi is a Normal, a human lacking any special abillity. He is neither a genius nor does he appear to have any abnormalities. After passing the Door of Rejection and his defeat of Kei Munakata however, it is believed that he has an abnormality that is not yet fully awakened. Because Zenkichi has been together with Medaka since they were two, he has developed his body so that he can stay by her side, a course of action prompted by Maguro telling him he was too weak to remain by her side in middle school. He is somewhat trained in judo, well enough that he doesn't cheat in matches even though his actual skills are less than those of Medaka and Akune. Zenkichi is a master of Savate, a French style which focuses mainly on footwork, having honed his skill to such an extent that he possesses an almost impenetrable defense. According to Zenkichi, he learned this style because he fears fighting and uses it to disarm opponents and take away their desire to fight. His mother claims to have taught him the basics of Savate. He also studied on how to disassemble guns (even rocket launchers), just in case something ever happened to Medaka. He is also very strong, causing a small earthquake with only a stomp, and was able to survive being skewered by six blades at once. Recently, Zenkichi has been trained by Youka Naze to fight with his eyes closed. She commented that Zenkichi, due to his training, can fight the boxing club and walk around Hakoniwa Academy blindfolded. This was done as a countermeasure due to his crippling fear of Kumagawa. However, it has been repeatedly iterated that Zenkichi, despite his remarkable abilities, is still only a Normal. Trivia *Zenkichi was voted the second most popular character in the series in the popularity poll with 554 votes. References Category:Characters